The Bite of '87
by NocturnalFlare
Summary: Charlotte McFiesher is going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for her 7th birthday. Little does she know one of the animatronics is malfunctioning... Charlotte (c) Me FNaF (c) Scott Cawthorn there is minor bad language and there is some gore in this, please be warned! oh and this is my first story so friendly criticism is welcomed.


Five Nights at Freddy's

the bite of '87

I impatiently looked out the shiny silver volvo's window, gazing at all the buildings in boredom. I was only interested in one building: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!

Me and my Mom were going there for my seventh birthday! I couldn't wait to see all the animatronics, especially Foxy the Pirate.

Not to offend the other animatronics, but Foxy's tales were FAR better then some cheap '80's songs that the rest sing.

"Charlotte, sweetie? We're here." My Mom tapped me gently on the shoulder.

I shot up straight in my seat, my hazel eyes lighting up with excitement. "Oh, joy!" I cried, unbuckling my seatbelt excitedly.

"Calm down, honey." Mother raised her brows and chuckled with amusement, unbuckling her own seatbelt and getting out of her shiny silver volvo.

She opened the car door for me, and I jumped out, whooping with happiness.

Mom locked the car and grabbed my shoulder as I attempted to cross the parking lot, directing me to the correct direction of the restaurant.

I stifled a scream of happiness as we entered the building. Inside was several tables, a stage, where three animatronics were singing. An arcade, and beside that was a purple curtains that led to

'Pirate's Cove'.

There was also a desk where the security guard worked. My Mom knew him because we go here every year, his name was Philip Macintosh or something.

"Hello, Phil." Mom greeted him as we walked up to the desk. "Me and Charlotte have a table reserved by Pirate's Cove." She glanced at me lovingly, and I smiled back.

Phil checked his computer, and nodded. He grinned at me and I noticed he looked a bit pale and shaken up. "Happy birthday, Charlotte!" He said, and gave us a small piece of paper that read '4'.

We walked over to table number four, and Mom got her wallet, grabbing 20$.

"Why don't you go over to Pirate's Cove, sweetie." She kissed my forehead and walked over to Phil again. "I'll go order some pizza."

I didn't need to be told twice, I dashed over to Pirate's Cove as fast as I could, grinning joyfully.

There was about four other kids there, sitting on a carpet and watching Foxy with awe.

I sat down beside an older kid, probably about nine. She was dressed in a frilly pink dress and she had cold lavender eyes and curly blonde hair.

"Ahoy, me matey. Is this me first mate Charlotte?" Foxy swung his head towards me, having recognized me from last year.

"Aye, aye, cap'n Foxy!" I saluted, and the blonde girl beside me rolled her mean-looking eyes.

"Why don't you come up on stage and we all give ye a big happy death birthday!" His voice glitched a little.

I grinned, and didn't notice the dark tone of his voice. I scrambled up on stage beside Foxy.

"Wow. What a stupid little girl, talking to a fake emotionless robot." I heard the blonde girl mutter.

I glare at her, my face flushing red.

"Now, now, young lass." Foxy scolded. "Us robots have no feelings too."

Then he began to sing the birthday song. I smile in happiness: Foxy was the best!

All of a sudden the blonde girl climbed on the stage and pushed me off, I stumbled a bit and glared at her. "Hey!" I hiss.

"Shut up, little girl." She said in a prissy tone. She stared up at Foxy. "Its MY birthday too, aren't you going to sing for me?"

Foxy shook his head uncertainly.

I heard Phil approach a tall woman, who must be the girl's mother. "Ma'am, please get your daughter off the stage. Foxy's been malfunctioning a bit lately, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." He said anxiously and laughed a nervous, humourless laugh.

The careless mother rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Sophie hasn't done any harm. Leave her alone."

I fumed at her and her daughter, who was currently picking on the poor fox animatronic.

"Wow. You're so stupid, do you wear those tacky ripped pants all day? Your ass must be really sore." She cackled.

I was shocked at the child's language, who was only two years older then I was! I scream at her. "Leave him alone, you bully!" Tears started to form in my eyes as she turned on me like a hungry wolf.

"Oh, what're you going to do about? Your only a small baby who talks to dumb, emotionless robots! See, they have no feelings!" She gave Foxy a good, hard kick in the leg.

Much to my horror, Foxy's cheerful yellow eyes turned red. "Watch out lass, or I'll have to force ye into a suit to walk the plank!" He warned, his hook gleaming.

Phil turned in dismay at the frightful sight. "All children back away!" he ordered, but nobody listened.

The girl scoffed. "Oh, so you do have feelings? Do you feel love, are you dating this crybaby over here?" She laughed, pointing to me.

I screamed. Foxy was quivering with rage and leaning forward, his mouth open wide. I never noticed how sharp his teeth were until now.

"What is it, little girl?" She asked me, confused. She was about to kick me when…

Snap!

Blood splattered the stage, me and Foxy's now dismantled and broken jaw. It hung awkwardly from his chin and wires sparked out.

As for the girl, she was still breathing, but bloody and missing the frontal lobe.

I couldn't find air. I couldn't blink. I was scared, but sadly more then scared I was brought down. I looked up to Foxy, but now…

My Mom came running and picked me, carrying me out in terror.

I turned my tear-stained face towards Pirate's Cove over my mother's shoulder. Phil and two other security guards were pulling a malfunctioning Foxy behind the purple curtains.

The red animatronic stared at me with sorry eyes, and mouthed 'arrrr, me matey. I'm sorry…'

But I wouldn't forgive him for years to come.

The End


End file.
